Same Disease
by MistakesMeant
Summary: Honey is done with being treated like a child. Fed up with a lack of respect, an assumption of stupidity, and an obligation to innocence, Mitsukuni begins to seek filthier ways to obtain some dominance. As his female host member begins to consume his mind, Honey decides to exercise his sick fantasies on the equally sick individual. Warning/Promise: Smut, Serious Sexiness, & Lust!


**All righty then, peeps! This basically will have serious SMUT in it because, hey, why not? And also, I noticed that not many people tended to the needs of HoneyxHaruhi fans. **

**So my poor lovely, **_**longing **_**fans, here you go!**

**There will be ACTUAL smut next chapter with a slight plot and some seriously intriguing proposed notions. So there's that and also – for a heads-up – I've noticed the absence of some obvious and probably common story plots that are really interesting to me, which I'm planning on taking up with different OHSHC stories.**

**They will be with complicated plots and I will try to write them as well as possible. None of them will be rated beneath the Mature level because that is just how I am: realistic with the fact that sex IS a part of life. And well, I hope you get excited and favorite me as an author and read them enthusiastically. When those stories come. If they come soon. …Fingers crossed.**

**UPDATE AND INFO ASIDE: Please forgive spelling errors because I did NOT spell check this. And if you see any, would you be a doll and leave it beneath your review? Because I know you'll leave reviews. (Insert Knife + Heart here)**

**LOVE YOU, GOODBYE AND ENJOY!**

Honey-senpai was having unsettling dreams again.

"Senpai," she mewled, her pale pink lips glossed with the saliva remaining from their kiss. He couldn't help the feeling of arousal that grew to a nearly intolerable level of madness at that sight of her like this. Haruhi's cheeks were flushed a bright shade of red, gleaming in the darkened lights with her sweat. It almost appeared like she was shining in them; the refraction of the room's dimmed lamps causing her skin to glow. His eyes journeyed down to her lips, which were swollen and red – reminding him too much of _that_ feature – and even more alluring than they had ever been, enticing him into taking a bite of her, inviting him to take part in her sweetness. "Honey-senpai!"

She gasped raggedly, her chest heaving and her eyes rolling back into her head as Mitsukuni rubbed his hand tenderly over her wettest area. At the yearning Haruhi conveyed, Mitsukuni recognized the very foundation pf his own lust was the way that she reacted to him. It empowered him. For once, he could please — _satiate — _his longing for acknowledged power and unreserved control over another human being. With his cute appearance and even more 'adorable' persona, Mitsukuni never got an ounce of the respect or thoughts that he had received before. While he was a crack captain at his family's dojo, people at least treated him in a way that disregarded his childlike form. Here, it was the exact opposite. And just like then, every once in a while, he found himself wistfully reflecting on those older days when he was lavished with the currently absent affections. With the thoughts, he even occasionally contemplated returning to those days.

But he didn't linger on the thought for long. There was a reason for his change.

But here…with Haruhi…he could get what he desired. She permitted him his required indulgence. At least until he woke up again.

And in this dream, Haruhi was more attractive than she had ever been. Unlike the actual vacation the Host Club had taken to the beach, Haruhi was actually dressed in her bathing suit – just the members and her, all admiring the way she looked in the outfit. Not only was Haruhi adorable, but she was impossibly sexy. And that night, Honey had snuck into her bedroom just before dinner and caught her in the middle of changing.

His member pulsed. Pressing his form against her, Honey trailed his lips down between her breasts, occasionally nipping at her damp skin, and relishing in the feel of her smooth and yielding body against his animalistic one. As his mouth reached the center of energy between her legs, he teased her cruelly before raising himself up and positioning himself between her legs. Haruhi let out another soft whimper, signifying her readiness.

With this, Honey decidedly set the head of his cock just before her and—

"HIKARU, KAORU YOU BETTER STOP SEXUALLY HARASSING MY LITTLE GIRL!"

"_Haruhi_," they chimed in unison. "Maybe you should try on this one."

Kaoru teased, "Yeah, that one would look _cute_. Here," he trailed off.

"…we'll help you undress."

Not surprisingly at their mind games – though Honey was sure that they would not decline if Haruhi miraculously accepted – the Hitachiin twins were at it again, trying to seduce Haruhi and disquiet Tamaki's mind.

"You perverts! Leave my Haruhi alone!"

"Senpai, last time I checked, I was never your Haruhi," she indifferently inserted. As Honey senpai rolled over, he agitatedly eyed the situation. The Hitachiin twins had their arms coiled around Haruhi's waist, Hikaru tugging at one jacket sleeve, and Kaoru at the other, both adorning the most mischievous of expressions. Behind the trio, Tamaki sulked with a sour expression on his face, holding in his hands one of the many unexplainable costumes situated around the room.

For no apparent reason, Mitsukuni's anger flared. He felt it ignite from a dull, exhausted flame, into a fire so massive that it surely contained the potential to obliterate the earth and the Host Club as they know it. Not only had they woken him up from his customary afternoon, pre-Host Club nap, but they had woken him up from a _very_ interesting dream.

This was more than reason enough for the enraged blonde to take action.

Kyoya, who'd previously been detained documenting something in his ever-present black book, raised his gaze up to the distracted group of friends and remarked on their high volumes. "In case you have not already realized," he added, "our Lolita host has been undergoing his afternoon nap."

After a moment's pause, all eyes shifted to gaze into the petrifying scrutiny of Mitsukuni's post-sleep expression. Not long after did all four shrink back to a moderately safe distance of six or seven feet away, and watch, anxiously for his dangerously unpredictable response.

"What do we do," inquired Hikaru and Kaoru in synchronized, trembling voices.

Tamaki whispered, "Don't worry Haruhi, Daddy will protect you" in a tone that betrayed his absolute apprehension of the grumpy riser who currently had his gaze leveled between the four of them.

Honey sat up slowly (the four cringed back with the action, all awaiting their punishment). "Takashi…" Tamaki's, Hikaru's, and Kaoru's minds all reeled with the question, 'Is he going to make Takashi do his bidding?!' "Where's Usa-chan?"

Bravely, Mori crossed into the danger zone with the favorable pink bunny and extended it out to Honey, "Here."

After retrieving the bunny, Honey simply placed the rabbit in his lap, stood up – still loosely holding his most cherished possession as to hide his raging erection – and exited to the bathroom, withholding any explanation.

The four simply stared after him and one by one stood perplexed.

"What?" Hikaru questioned for the whole of them.

"That's unusual of him. Do you think there's something the matter with him?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"Yeah, Mori, you should bring him to a doctor. It seems like he's sick or something."

As taciturn as ever, Mori simply retorted with a "Hn," his eyes glued after the door that the oldest of them all departed out from.

Snapping his book shut, Kyoya clapped his hands together to garner the Host Club's attention and remarked on the arriving cluster of woman, "Well now, let's get back to work. Guests are arriving after all." And just like that, the Hosts of the Host Club ensued into their everyday routines of charming woman and earning a number of longing sighs and excited squeals.

When the youngest looking host returned, all eyes were momentarily on him. As they all noticed his wide grin, and the bunny clutched firmly to his chest, they all resumed their earlier actions, assuming that nothing was after all wrong.

Honey was starting to have some problems. With each day, he was finding himself more and more unable to hold his desires back in. Ever since his first day of dreaming of Haruhi, his want had gradually elevated. And today – after that exceedingly erotic dream – he just couldn't hold himself in. When he woke up, he was determined to make them all pay for waking him up, but the moment he saw her face, images began flashing through his mind. It wasn't long until his erection began to rise to a prominence, and the only way he could escape without the mortification of being caught in such a state was the offered conceal of his bunny, Usa-chan.

Without a second's though, he exited to the Host Club's private changing room and _relieved_ himself there, waiting an extra ten minutes before chancing a return to the Host Club. Not to his amazement, guests already begun to arrive and he was off to business like every other day. But even then, he couldn't control his eyes as they toured the room, grazing over everyone until he found his female host and friend.

Almost compulsively, Honey observed her, admiring each and every one of her actions from an enchanting sip of her tea to an inspiring bite of her cake. After a while of his obsessive scrutiny, Honey realized that he could endure no more and committed himself to resolve his overwhelming urges as soon as possible, devising a plan within a few minutes time.

After her most recent appointment, Haruhi began to roam around the music room, checking over each host to determine if they needed anything as she realized she had a wealth of time on her hands. The purpose of this was to ensure that the 'loving' atmosphere wasn't disturbed by one of the hosts needing to get up and retrieve something while in the middle of enchanting one of their female clients. However, uncaring of this, Honey-senpai – from across the room – wildly beckoned Haruhi, flapping his hand in the air to signal that he required her assistance. When Tamaki and Kyoya delivered her a veiled look of annoyance, she hurried to the other side of the room before one of the Kings came over to lecture her. "Yes, Honey-senpai," she questioned, huffing as a result of her mini-dash to see him.

"Haruhi, can you get me and Usa-chan some cake?"

"Sure thing," she said, not bothering to inquire on the kind of cake he would prefer. Knowing Honey, he had no inclinations towards one flavor in sweets. He would and could just devour them all, regardless of the flavor or its frosting. As she returned, carting a large vanilla and strawberry cake – decoratively appropriate for the Lolita host – Honey then again asked if she could retrieve something.

"Do you think you could bring me and the pretty ladies some tea? Usa-chan said he wants to have a tea party!" Haruhi placed the colossal delicacy on his table and then nodded her consent, voyaging back to the storage room. She rolled her eyes as she heard the two girls who'd been accompanying the host swoon.

If there was one thing that Haruhi failed to understand, it was how girls could be _so_ drawn to Honey-senpai. Besides Tamaki, Mitsukuni appeared to be attracting most of the girls who were invited here. Kyoya had even once remarked to her that the Hitachiin twins were always in some sort of mild competition with Honey-senpai (their amount of cliental nearly tied with Honey-senpai's.) At least, she could _somewhat_ comprehend the desirability of the brothers. When she compared it to a buy one get one free sale at the supermarket, that grasp of knowledge increased, but Honey was an entirely different story.

As she prepared the tea, Haruhi glanced at the third year host. The two girls – clear regulars of his – were admiring him as he slowly widened his mouth around a slice of the extravagant cake. Watching him, Haruhi, too, couldn't prevent herself from admiring the act. His general movements provoked some odd awareness to his mouth and his lips unlike ever before. It was absolutely mesmerizing.

When the show completed with the closing of his mouth around the fork, Haruhi blinked, released from whatever spell she'd been under. Though Haruhi did not look away – immediately – she speculated on why she could have possibly been so fascinated by him. Just like all of his clients, she'd experienced the inexplicable pull towards him, and yet she still couldn't understand why.

"Haru-chan!" Jumping, Haruhi's eyes wandered back over to the host. He was delivering a pleading look to her, clearly impatient for his sweetened beverage. For a fraction of a second, Haruhi was overcome with a guilty feeling, like she had been caught doing something uncomfortable or wrong.

"Uh, c-coming," she shakily replied before reaching for the long-prepared tea. When she realized that the drink was no longer hot but now a shameful lukewarm temperature, she pursed her lips and hurriedly set about brewing another batch. Within minutes she had the next steaming set of sweetened drinks and brought them over to the group.

As the female host gave her apologies for the time, earning forgiveness from the clients by flashing her 'natural' host smile, Mitsukuni Haninozuka observed his cause of torment. It lasted a short period of time – only while she was bending over to place each cup and the sugar on the table – but even in that time she managed to have an effect on him.

"Thanks, Haru-chan," Honey chimed as though nothing at all was wrong. With his usual innocent display, Honey gobbled down a slice of the cake before sipping his hot tea. After a moment's pause, his eyes wandered up to Haruhi. For some reason, the girl was just standing there, appearing transfixed by Mitsukuni though her eyes dually appeared to be making no real contact at all. "Haru-chan, do you want to try a piece of my cake?" A light blush blossomed across her cheeks at having been discovered ogling Honey.

To play off the embarrassment, Haruhi accepted the offer, reaching out her hands until Honey scooped up an impossible large bite onto his fork and held it out just before her mouth. She quirked her brow. _What?_

Just as she set about voicing her humble protests, Honey hushed her by widening his eyes and abruptly wailing, "Hurry, Haru-chan! It's going to fall!" Pressured, Haruhi promptly opened her mouth, allowing Honey to shovel in the too large piece, making a mess of frosting and crumbs around her lips. Unable to speak around the considerable amount of food in her mouth, Haruhi settled to make a sour expression. In some way, she knew that this would happen. Eyes glancing down over the top of her uniform, she was comforted to realize that he'd miraculously managed to not spill any frosting onto the outfit.

If she could have, Haruhi would have sighed. The last thing she needed was Kyoya noticing a stain on her shirt and then racking up her debt with the cost of a new uniform.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Haru-chan! Here, let me help you fix it!" Without any warning, Honey extended his arm over to Haruhi, bringing his index finger to her lips and gently wiping away the frosting. The movements, though seemingly meaningless, completely fueled Honey's carnal desire, and when Haruhi gasped against his hand, he became only more resolute to end it today.

Tamaki, dashing from his side of the room, began to kneel at her side and reach slowly towards her as the last of the cake was swallowed. "Haruhi, here, let Daddy help."

"No way, senpai," she halfheartedly scorned, her mind partially occupied questioning what the hell just happened. Haruhi met Honey's gaze again just as he licked the crumbs off of his fingers. She inhaled a ragged breath before excusing herself to the restroom to make sure he'd really not gotten any of the dessert on her clothing. Meanwhile, Honey smiled playfully as he watched her go.

He wasn't stupid. He was wholly aware of his effect on women. With his childlike appearance, it was easy to play off his love for sweets as simply a fondness for the treats, but that was only half of the equation. Experience stemming from his own perversions had schooled Honey in the art of playful desire through eating. If there was anything that got someone going, it was the mouth with food. Licking one's lips after a meal or a well-placed finger could subconsciously trigger something in the other party's mind. And though the realization may not be immediate, that act can definitely turn someone on.

This was how he had remained (depending on the day) second (or third) in the Host Club's general client numbers. Girls loved to admire a man's mouth. Being born in affluent households, the family's standards and intolerance for scandals prevented a lot of physical attention, which caused sexual frustration, which Honey heightened by forcing them to associate his mouth with their aggravated desires. It was perfect because though the situation was perfectly lewd and lustful, Honey would never get caught because of his cute character.

It was sick, Honey grasped that. But this illness – this mental disease – could never be cured. There were only antidotes with short-lasting effects which mollified him for a period of time. But nothing lasted forever and Honey always rounded back to the same symptoms that ailed him before. By hinting these things, planting them into these girls' minds, Honey could at least partially prolong his inevitable downfall.

The third year was partially sure that the Shadow King was aware of these antics; however, the youngest Otori would never rat him out. There was too much profit on the line.

Honey grinned widely as he wolfed down the last of his vanilla cake. "Would you lovely ladies like some more?"

"Come on, Haruhi. You wouldn't want to keep your next appointment waiting," that doubtfully innocuous statement was cloaked by Kyoya's signature impersonal smile. The one that stated, "You owe a debt to me and I'm not afraid to employ that against you if I must."

Finishing the last of her rounds, the girl placed the cake cart in the back and then walked over to her most affectionate client. As she sat down, she began to transition into the mindset that made her survive the rest of the day. Though she wasn't particularly contemptuous of these girls, Haruhi wasn't one to endure the undying and predictable string of questions. How was your day? What's your favorite color? Do you like your class? I find physics hard, don't you? What do you think of my hair? This brooch is new; do you know where I got it? Have you ever been to New Zealand before? And so on and so forth until she was mentally numb and unable to completely delve into her studies at home. At one time, before she learned how to autopilot her brain, Haruhi was cramming in study sessions during lunch and in between classes. Sometimes, even while she was with a client, Haruhi attempted to gradually shift the conversation towards a class to slyly revise over what they had learned that day. Of course, when Kyoya took note of the sour faces and poor return rates, Haruhi was bluntly advised to cease and desist or else there would be consequences.

This all in mind, Haruhi's problems originated from a different source today. For some reason, Haruhi's mind continually wandered over to the Lolita host, her eyes flickering incessantly back and forth between her current customer and the entertaining older gentleman. There was something about him. Haruhi could not quite put her finger on it, but today Mitsukuni possessed an air that drew her back to him like a magnet. It was impossible to resist the pull – though Haruhi did try – of that _something _that she could not yet explain.

"Haruhi," the female chimed in a huffy tone which was bound to warrant Kyoya's attention. "Are you feeling ill? You don't seem to be yourself today…" The client's tree-trunk brown eyes cast downward, clearly expressing the neglect of attention usually provided on her daily visits.

"Oh, no – I guess I didn't exactly get any sleep yesterday. I was so busy thinking of ways to entertain you today that I couldn't catch any rest." When the customer lit up again, deluded into believing the sloppy, rushed lie, Haruhi laughed lightheartedly despite all of her heavy thoughts. If Kyoya noticed the abnormal way that Haruhi was acting, she was guaranteed a subtle threat and that, above all else crowding her mind, was the last thing she could take.

"Really? I suppose it's all right then, I'm honestly glad that you're so tired—"

"Madame, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but your time has run up," Kyoya smoothly interjected. "If you would like to schedule a new appointment, I can offer you a limited time special of five appointments and a photo album collection of our natural host and silent host type for only the price of three and—"

Haruhi didn't bother to listen to the rest of Kyoya's sales pitch. As she rose to her feet and excused herself, she could not help but to think, _unbelievable_, attempting to drown out Kyoya's effort to wring all the money he could from all of those unfortunate female's wallets.

What was the point of that anyway? Wasn't Tamaki always preaching about how this club was meant to make every woman's life just a little more enjoyable?

"All right, my darlings!" From across the room, Tamaki commenced his closure of the evening, giving his remorseful 'woes' of departure and going on with the entailments of tomorrow's activities as he had done every night since the first day Haruhi was stumbled upon this bizarre club. "I am as regrettable as ever to be forced to part, but the Host Club's day has reached its end and we must all bid our adieus. Please come, my princesses, to visit us again. I don't know if I could ever survive without seeing such lovely faces once more." Descending into his dramatic, princely despair, Tamaki appeared rendered unable to speak while overcome with such sorrow; therefore, Kyoya assumed the farewell speech of this day.

"And we would love for you to be a part of our tragic role play on monday where friends are enemies and even siblings will fight for their love. If you miss it though, we will have all three acts on a one-time only DVD collection deal, where you can buy the entire set for only twenty-nine, ninety-nine."

The regulars squealed, some girls swooning upon imagining the upcoming marvel. As the room erupted into conversation, (the majority of which pertained to Monday's 'show') the Hitachiin brothers took it upon themselves to usher the fair group of women from the music room. As it was all completed, Haruhi could not resist but to ponder over the apparent show they were to perform. She hadn't been informed of anything like this. All she had known was that Tamaki's princely theme was to be taken literally at the next gathering.

"Haruhi!" a voice split the air from behind her. "So what do you think of our role play?" She swiveled around to face the attractive Frenchman.

"Well considering I don't know anything about it, I couldn't think of anything if I liked," she answered in her characteristic sensible manner. "Besides, senpai, didn't we decide that we would never be doing one of those role-play things again? With how big your head got last time, I don't think that's such a good idea," she mumbled blandly.

Tamaki erupted into his typical sobs, "Haruhi you shouldn't say such things to your daddy!"

"Well it's true!"

"On the contrary," a far more rational voice injected, "this is an excellent opportunity to increase our average monthly income. As of late, there has been a slight decline in our visitor rates. Not that that has anything to do with your natural hosting skills, Haruhi," he obliquely mentioned. The black-haired male grinned from behind his defensive, unfriendly glasses.

She pursed her lips and refrained from questioning whether or not he was hinting something – which he undoubtedly was. Kyoya was no Tamaki and had no problem with stating his opinion so long as it served him appropriately. And when someone was as intimidating as he was, there was virtually nothing which could prevent him from obtaining his desires.

"Yeah, but I thought that was normal during this time of the year, Kyo-chan." Honey-senpai was now vividly engaged in the conversation, concern blistering his charming and dually childlike features. Just beneath Honey, Mori appeared as indifferent as ever, donning his everlasting poker face.

With two fingers, the calculative man slid his glasses up his nose, the spectacles glaring for a moment in the light as he affirmed the older boy's statement. "Exams do play a major role in our customer rates; however, we must entice our clients to return to us, even at the risk of their exam grades."

"Which is why _I_ suggested a role play," a high-pitched, distinguishable female voice rose from God-knows-where, undoubtedly belonging to the Host Club's informal manager, Renge Houshakuji. Haruhi cringed against the earsplitting noise of Renge's motor awakening, the excruciating sound of metal ripping violently against metal utterly intolerable as it ensued into the quaking of Music Room #3. At the top of her machine, posed appropriately for the conversation in a dramatic Middle Ages gown with her hair done up wonderfully in an intricate set of braids, Renge gazed down at all of them before proceeding into a predictable subsequent explanation. The dramatic female grinned before springing forward, wagging her index finger in the air, "If there is one thing girls cannot resist, it is dramatic love triangles and stories of hopeless romance! Of course, as you all know, Western civilization has a plethora of romantic tragedies ranging from Tristan and Isolde to Helen and Paris of Troy. And all of the affairs end in one thing: the destruction of good for a selfish love. Take Romeo and Juliet for an example. At the end of their story, they are both dead and have taken down multiple people with them just to be together!"

Quirking an eyebrow at the swooning manager, Haruhi inserted, "Yeah, but don't you think that they kind of deserved it, I mean all Romeo had to do was a wait a minute and he would have realized that Juliet was still alive…"

Interrupting Haruhi with her characteristic passion, Renge persisted, "You're missing my point! Females of high society long for that greedy romance and undying passion. Caged in their high-privileged lives, they would give anything for an escape, and of course girls above all would sacrifice anything for a romance. Though it goes against the Host Club's ordinarily underachieving ways of cosplay, the only way to keep girls hooked is to play on their ultimate desires!" Clasping her hands in front of her chest, braids swinging as she wiggled from side to side, Renge sighed entranced by her own ideas, "By tearing you all apart, we can make the ultimate love scenario! It would be perfect for all the Host Club members!"

Scratching her head, Haruhi prepared to explain the many flaws in her ideas before Tamaki had joined in with his own artificial fantasies.

"Yes! It is a perfect opportunity to prove my love to my little girl! Haruhi and I can be married and—"

"Boss, who said you have full rights to Haruhi?"

"Yeah," the other twin maintained, "Hikaru and I want to be married to Haruhi as well. Besides, I think she'd want to be married to _us_ more than you," the twins slink their arms around waist.

"Right, Haruhi?" the devilish pair inquired in unison, donning their signature impish grins.

Honey regarded the brunette as she sighed, a rather prominent vein pulsing in her forehead. The female's irritation was easily discernible.

"Honestly, I don't even want to be a part of this thing. Can't we just have a normal Host Club for once?" As she caught herself, she added, "If that was ever possible in the first place…"

"Haruhi, why don't you and I pretend we are married?"

The shock of Mitsukuni's question bubbled up shamelessly in everyone's faces. Kyoya, even, expressed a slight astonishment though it was quickly stashed away with all of his other emotions. Though Mori's eyes did not go wide and his mouth did not hang agape, there was a flash of something in his eyes which made him appear as if he'd just been posed a very logical and complicated question, something unbelievable when one weighed his uninterested personality.

A sudden, unexpected burst spewed from the manager's mouth, sparkles appearing to light around her as she inquired rhetorically, "Has the love triangle already begun? I hadn't even considered Honey-senpai as a contestant for Haruhi's love! This is even more exciting than the twin's fight episode!"

"But Honey-senpai you're…you're not fighting for my dear Haruhi's love, are you?" Tamaki's earnest eyes widened as the older boy smirked from Mori's back.

With a slight snort and a too-cunning grin for his young appearance, Honey bubbled, "You're so silly."

**Where do you think you're going? Don't forget to click that review button and give me your thoughts and some correctable spelling errors!**

**THANKS FOR READING.**

**GOODBYE!**


End file.
